


The Other Half Of My Heart.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Hawksilver if you squint, Kind of AU, M/M, Sad Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro loses the one thing he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half Of My Heart.

“I am so going to kick your ass, Parker.” Pietro Maximoff remarked as he nudged at his friend Peter’s shoulder, smirking as he grabbed one of the handles on the table soccer table.

 

Peter grabbed one of the others, going to stand opposite his friend, “Your cockiness will get you killed one day, Maximoff.” he stated, “And if you use your speed, I’ll web you to a wall and ask Wade to come play sushi chef with you.”

 

“Of course he’d do anything for you, Spidey.” Pietro gave a sly grin, “The guy’s devoted to you.  And if you get him, I’ll get Wanda.”

 

Spidey laughed, “Getting your sister to fight your battles again, huh, Quicksilver?” he then asked, “Where is she today anyway?  Isn’t usual to see you two not joined at the hip.”

 

“She’s out on a mission with Clint, helping defeat some alien things.” he paused, then mumbled under his breath to calm himself after speaking those words, “She’ll be fine.”

 

Magneto, Pietro’s father’s voice rung through the room as he entered along Charles Xavier, the owner of the school they were attending, “Of course she will.  She’s my daughter.  She gets her resilience from her father.”

 

“Well, I only get your terrible hair.” Pietro retorted, “Thank you for that, by the way.”  
  


Charles chuckled, “You two seem to be enjoying your time here.”

 

“Yeah,” Peter smiled, turning around, “Nice place, alright people.”

 

As soon as Peter turned, Pietro hit a goal in the table soccer, laughing aloud, “Ha!”

 

“You… you dirty cheat!” Peter hissed, going to hit the other man on the shoulder but failing miserably when he blurred out of the way, running around the other side of the table, “No fair!”

 

Charles and Erik exchanged a look and a brief eye roll at the silliness of the younger men, remembering their own youth vaguely, unspoken words between them.  Charles and Erik barely ever needed to communicate their thoughts through words, even with Charles’ telepathic abilities, their bond was one that had survived much chaos.

 

Pietro’s attention began to deviate and he looked outside the window, visibly detaching from the world, a frown crossing his features.  Something was wrong, and he knew it.

 

“‘Tro?” Peter arched an eyebrow, “Yo, dude, you still with me or--”

 

Pietro held up a finger and harshly shushed his friend, worry filling his expression, stomach twisting with anxiety.

 

“Oh, no, oh no…” he mumbled under his breath.

 

Charles’ face went hard and serious when he was able to decode the chatterings racing through Pietro’s mind, a difficult feat as his thoughts went much faster than other mutant’s.

 

Magneto stepped forward, “Pietro?  What is it?  What’s wrong?”

 

“I feel like…” Pietro clutched his throat with one hand and his stomach with another, “Father… I feel like I can’t breathe!” the end of his sentence ended with a shriek as he dropped to his knees, “Something is wrong, I can feel it.  Can’t you?  Can’t you sense it?”

 

Magneto turned to Peter, “Leave us.” when the other boy did, he turned to his friend, “Charles?  What is it?  What is wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry.” the telepath replied, voice flat.

 

The sound of a car pulling up grabbed Pietro’s attention, and he looked out the window to see Clint leaving the vehicle, cradling a body in his arms.  He couldn’t move -- he was frozen.  He could recognise that body anywhere, and when a saddened looking Hawkeye entered the room, placing the body on the ground, he shuddered.

 

It was Wanda.

 

There was a huge slash across her gut, her green eyes wide and staring, pale skin dotted with blood.

 

Pietro finally found the will to move as he rushed over to her, running a trembling hand through her auburn hair, tears filling his eyes.

 

“What happened?” Magneto choked out, looking at the Avenger.

 

Clint frowned, explaining, looking shocked, “One of the creatures, they had an axe and they threw it in my direction… I didn’t see it, and she tried to pull it away using her powers, but then one of the others just pushed her into it, impaled her onto it.  It all happened too quick… I-- I didn’t--”  
  


“This is your fault.” Pietro growled, interrupting, “You should’ve taken notice.” with a burst of speed, he pushed Clint against the wall, grabbing him by the throat, blue eyes like icicles of rage.

 

Charles’ voice was calm in the speedster’s head about the chaos as Erik tried to pry his son away, “Calm down, Pietro.  You don’t want to do this…” he paused, “Wanda wouldn’t want this.”

 

Pietro dropped Clint, looking back at the body of his twin, his whole body shivering with tremors as he once again dropped beside her, the sobs tearing from him as he cradled her close.

 

“Wanda…” he whispered brokenly, “I’m so sorry… I’m…” his breath caught in his chest.

 

Magneto knelt beside him, trying to be a good father as he rested a hand against his son’s shaking back, his own emotions getting the better of him.  He pushed the urge to break away, keeping his tone stoic.

 

“You’re going to be okay, Quicksilver.”

 

Pietro looked up, his eyes filled with anger, “How can I be okay?  My sister is dead!”

 

“I’ll quote Winston Churchill for you, ‘If you’re going through Hell, keep going’.” Magneto hated treating his son like some soldier, but it had to be done.

  
Pietro shook his head, “I can’t-- Oh.  I can’t breathe…”

 

“Get out of the way.” Clint commanded, pushing at Magneto until he stood up with a scowl, “You have no idea how to comfort someone when something like this happens, do you?  You don’t boss them around… Come here, kid.” he bent his knees, wrapping his arms around Pietro’s torso, resting his head against the younger man’s back.

 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but when the white-haired boy turned his head to bury his face in Clint’s shoulder, he realised it was comforting him slightly.  It took him a while to calm himself, still crying, he knew that wasn’t going to stop for a while, but not heaving for air, gasping for life, the life that losing her had taken away.  When Pietro turned away from him,

 

“I’m sorry.” Pietro murmured, wiping his eyes, “I did not mean to attack you.” he sniffled, “I just--”

 

Clint stroked Pietro’s shoulder with his thumb, “She was your sister, and you’re feeling grief.  It’s natural.”

 

“I’ll get Logan, get him to take her body.” Charles said, frowning, noticing Erik fighting back tears, “He’s your son, Erik, and she was your daughter.  Comfort him and let him comfort you.”

 

Magneto gave a nod, then knelt beside his children as Clint rose.  When he touched Pietro’s shoulder again, the younger visibly flinched, his breath quickening again.  Magneto’s other hand brushed Wanda’s hair away and closed her eyes.  He leant forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then he helped Pietro rest her against the ground, feeling his sobs increase in intensity once more.

 

When they had rested the Scarlet Witch’s head down, Pietro turned to his father, blue eyes leaking with tears, the speedster’s head aching from sobbing so much.  He looked so much younger, his cheeks red, choking on his own breath.

 

Erik’s cold heart melted slightly at the sight and he pulled Pietro close, feeling the boy bury his face in his chest as he wept, feeling like half of him had died.  Erik kissed the top of his son’s head, stroking his back, feeling him tremble.

 

“I know, son…” he mumbled, keeping his own grief to himself, “I’m so sorry.”

 

*

 

Hours passed, and Logan had moved the body whilst Pietro and Magneto had separated, the younger going to sit with Hawkeye for a few silent moments, face buried into his shoulder.  He couldn’t cry anymore, he didn’t have it in him, so he opted to just let the other man sit quietly with him.

 

It took ages for Clint to break that silence, “You were right.”

 

“What?” Pietro asked, voice broken.

 

Clint elaborated, “It was my fault.  I should’ve been faster, more perceptive.” he rested his head in his hands, sighing, “And now your sister’s dead and I don’t know what to do to make it better.”

  
“Well, you could not complain about it.” Pietro suggested, “Make sure that she didn’t die for n-nothing.  Live your life, Clint Barton.”

 

The older man straightened, “Are you going to be okay?  Wait, stupid question.”

 

“Is okay.” Pietro replied, “I will be okay.  In time.  I just need… I just feel…”  
  


Clint finished, “Incomplete?”

 

“Yes.” Pietro nodded, “Like one half of my heart has been torn away.” for a second, he thought he was going to cry again, but he pushed it away, “Another part of me doesn’t quite register what happened, it’s like it hasn’t hit me yet.”  
  


The Avenger rested his hand on the speedster’s knee, “It’s natural to feel denial.”

 

“But I know the worst is yet to come.  I’m going to keep wanting to see her, my Wanda…” he sniffled, “But I won’t get to see her because she’s gone and everything is wrong with that.  I just feel so broken.”

 

The hand on his knee came up around his shoulders, “I know, buddy.  I’m so sorry that you have to go through this.”  
  


“Why couldn’t it have been me?” Pietro choked out.

 

Hawkeye stopped, closing his eyes for a minute, letting those words hit him, mocking him before he replied, “Because it was just her time.”

 

“Her time?!” Pietro’s voice rose, “She didn’t deserve to die.  She deserved to live!  More than anyone, more than me.”  
  


Clint cupped his cheek with his free hand, forcing him to meet eyes with him, “Don’t talk like that, okay?  You have people who love you here, friends, family.”

 

“But none of it is worth it without her.” Pietro whimpered, “She’s my sister, Clint.”

 

Clint sighed, “I know… I know…” he brought the younger man close, “I’m going to help you get through this.”  
  


“O-Okay.” Pietro swallowed, nuzzling his cheek against Clint’s chest, “Thank you.”  
  


Clint gave a small smile, “No problem, kid.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope it wasn't too bad, I'm pretty new to writing marvel. Comments are appreciated:)


End file.
